Knocks you down
by BarkielovesJasam
Summary: Jasam at thier best, in a one shot song fic.


**Author's note: I don't own Jasam for if I did they would have gotten back together sooner. Anyways, as the title says Jasam knocks you down.**

* * *

**Knocks you down – Keri Hilson (ft Ne-yo and Kanye west)**

'_Not again  
oh this ain't supposed to happen to me_

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
you see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
so what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?__'_

~ A few months ago~

Sam McCall rolled her eyes skyward, she was trying to access her surroundings, and figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was looking for Jason to tell him she had found out where Michael and Kristina were. That is until she had been kidnapped by Jerry Jacks, as a trap for Jason.

Suddenly it all came back to her. Rescuing a shot up and injured Jason, taking care of him and then… Sam's eyes widen as she tried to roll out of the bed, but rolled the wrong way, and bumped into the sleeping wall that was Jason Morgan, famed mob enforcer, and Sam's ex-fiancé, lover, and adopted father of what would have been her daughter, had Lila survived.

But that ship had long left port, and they were finally becoming friends again. She couldn't deny that there was still that spark, but there would always be, that's just how close they were. She sighed. 'Way to go McCall, you have just ruined your only chance to keep a peaceful friendship going on between you and Jason, and for what, a quick fling?' She mentally scolded herself.

Her thoughts drifted to Liz and Lucky, and then back to Jason who was beginning to stir awake. This could be a total disaster; maybe she could get up and pretend like nothing happened. She tried to gently push away from him, with out waking him up or aggravating his injuries.

Suddenly his arm was around her, pulling her towards him. His blue eyes met her brown ones. His gaze was questioning, as if asking why she was in the bed with him, suddenly a look of realization dawned on his face, but he still didn't release her, causing Sam to look a bit worried.

'_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place'_

Jason watched her, seeing her worried expression, he finally let go, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder.

He hadn't thought that he and Sam would be getting this close again. The flood of memories from last night came to him. Kissing Sam again, after so long had felt right. He had missed her, he would always love Liz, for being the mother of Jake, but still he loved Sam more. Sam was the Bonnie to his Clyde, she understood and fit him better then anybody else ever would.

Sam would always have Jason's heart. She made him feel special, when Jason had Sam; there wasn't a doubt of love that they shared. The time that they had together, was the best time of Jason's life. Jason looked at her; he gave her a heartfelt smile.

Sam could tell by the look what he was thinking, and almost immediately was pulled into an earth shattering kiss. She fought the urge to shove him away, and kissed him back, losing herself in it. His feelings were reciprocated in her eyes. She loved him just as much as he loved her, and she was just as scared.

'_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every morning' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down'_

~Present time~

Jason had long since recovered from his bullet wounds. He was sitting on the couch in his penthouse waiting for Sam. She had been awfully quite, and he was think it was probably because of missing Lila, and how she would have been born this time.

Jason wondered if Lila has lived if things would have been different between him and Sam. If they would have broken up, and cause each other so much pain. Lila had bonded and if he and Sam had gone through with their wedding, she would have been his daughter, just like he would have claimed her to be.

He glanced around the penthouse and sighed. He missed Sam, especially when she was busy. Sure he had Spinelli, but Spinelli was busy with Maxie going over their romantic woes. It was kind of strange to not have her there, ever since they had reunited in Mexico and saved Kristina and Michael they had been inseparable. She had even stuck by his side during the Franco fiasco.

Suddenly the door swung open, Sam walked in carrying a bag of food. Sam fixed Jason with a lopsided grin, as he stared at her a bit surprised.

"Surprise Jason!" She said holding up the bag for Jason as he quickly was at her side. He took the bag away from her setting it down, causing Sam to smile. "I got us food, I thought you would probably be hungry, you don't seem to take care of yourself when you are preoccu-"

Jason silenced her, kissing her deeply. He pulled away after a moment. "I missed you." He said.

Sam smiled. "I missed you to." She said, she quickly kissed his cheek before smiling. "Now…Like I was saying you need to eat." She gave a stern 'Don't argue with me' look.

'_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down _  
_(Knocks you down)_

_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm going to kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)_

Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)'

Sam wouldn't trade Jason for the world. Everything was perfect she had him back, and they had come to the understanding, that she couldn't lose her identity in him, that she would be part of him, but that if this thing didn't work out, that it would be okay.

Jason loyalty to Sonny was important, but when it came to Sam, Sonny knew that there was no question, who Jason would help. Jason knew It himself he had come to the realization, that Sam was his everything; he wanted and need nobody else.

If he had known that he and Sam could be this happy again, then Jason would certainly have hoped to have her back faster. He loved her…no Love was not strong enough, he adored her with an adoration that surpassed what he ever felt for, Carly, Brenda, Elizabeth or Courtney.

'_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah'

"Hey Sam…" Jason was staring intently at her.

"What's wrong Jase?" Sam asked, her gaze searching his, they were sitting at Kelly's dinner. Suddenly her eyes widen, as Jason slowly took a knee. "…Jason." Her eyes began to water slightly.

"Sam, I love you more then life…more then anything. I was blessed enough to have you come back into my life, and knock me down. I won't lose you again, and I am going to make sure of it. So Samantha McCall, will you do me the honor of marrying me, letting me love you, and being my wife, but not only my wife, but soul mate?" Jason asked his gaze intent as he withdrew a velvet box from his pocket.

"Yes, Jason." Sam said, watching intently as he withdrew the ring and put in on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Jason smiled, trying to hide his own tears. "I love you too Sam. For ever and always until I no longer have breath in my body."

_-THE END-_

_**Author's note: I love Jasam, and I know I totally skipped Kanye's part of the song, but I was running out of steam, and really I don't like his part anyway except for the Michael Jackson part. So forgive me if it totally sucks. I am sorry, but I did my best, so please no flames. Oh and I am totally in search of a good beta so… Yah**_

_**~ Jay**_


End file.
